


crashing waves and your sparkling eyes in the moonlight

by seokchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, They're cute, at the beach/ocean, late night, pure fluff, someone pls get me a boyfriend im so lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokchi/pseuds/seokchi
Summary: yukhei and jungwoo go to a beach late at night and they're all fluffy and cute.





	crashing waves and your sparkling eyes in the moonlight

Only the sound of the distant waves crashing and the wind weaving between tree leaves could be heard. The wind brushed across Jungwoo's skin and blew strands of his hair across his face. The sky was painted black and silver stars were sprinkled on, making it impossible to distinguish the horizon. When did the ocean end and the sky begin? The moon was behind him, shining some light onto the dark world. The city buildings were out of sight and just left houses and hills.

Jungwoo held his shoes in his right hand and let the cold sand curl around his toes, giving a different sensation than what he usually experienced day-to-day. His black jeans were curled up to below his knees in preparation for dipping into the water but he let his loose t-shirt hang freely. He looked to his right side to find Yukhei in the process of curling up his own jeans with his shoes in the sand to free his hands. His hazelnut hair was pushed around by the breeze and occasionally fell into his face. Once, he had finished, he picked up his shoes and looked back at Jungwoo with a proud grin. 

 

"Ready?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Jungwoo smiled softly and nodded. With the confirmation, Yukhei sprinted towards the waves, kicking sand in every direction. Jungwoo giggled at him before running to follow. The sand was cushioned and pleasing to run in but made it more difficult. Jungwoo always ran slower in the sand and got tired quicker. The land was at a slight downhill, leading to the water, making Jungwoo put more pressure when he slowed himself down. He found Yukhei's shoes placed at a distance from the water, which he placed his own next to.

Yukhei was already ankle-deep in the freezing water, not seeming bothered by the temperature. Jungwoo, however, when the waves flooded over his feet, he squealed and jumped back slightly. Yukhei turned around quickly with worry but laughed at Jungwoo's situation.

 

"It's not that bad, come on," Yukhei teased, still chuckling.

 

"It's cold," Jungwoo whined, holding his arms to his chest.

 

Yukhei stepped closer towards his terrified, and cold, boyfriend. "Here, give me your hand." He extended his arm towards Jungwoo with an inviting expression.

 

Jungwoo hesitantly placed his hand in Yukhei's, feeling immediately comforted at the warmth of it. Yukhei was always suspiciously warm and neither of them knew why, but never complained because it made physical contact more enjoyable.

Yukhei curled his fingers around Jungwoo's pale hand with delicacy, like he was a glass doll that could easily shatter. Yukhei always treated Jungwoo with care and gentle touches. He was the most important and special thing in his life and he couldn't bear to break or hurt him. He often playfully pushed and roughhoused with his friends as a way of showing affection but with Jungwoo, it was completely different. The moment he first laid eyes on Jungwoo, his heart went soft, and when Jungwoo spoke to him, his voice was so quiet and faint that Yukhei knew he deserved gentle treatment. Whenever he held his hand or trailed his fingers across Jungwoo's milky skin, it was faint and mellow. Yukhei was so protective of Jungwoo and would honestly cry if his beautiful boy got even a small scratch.

Yukhei tugged on Jungwoo's hand, pulling him closer to his body and the water. When the icy water hugged Jungwoo’s ankles, he whimpered but wanted to persist. His grip on Yukhei’s large hand tightened and he refused to let go, no matter the circumstances. Yukhei just watched his lover with an amusing smile on his face and a glint of adoration in his eyes.

 

“You’ll get used to it in a bit,” Yukhei assured him, once Jungwoo was deeper in the ocean.

 

Yukhei trudged ahead but Jungwoo stayed put and pulled his arm to stop his movements. Yukhei looked back with confusion but Jungwoo’s expression was firm.

 

“Don’t go too far because we don’t have towels and the ocean could pull you in and you’d drown.”

 

Yukhei chortled and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows which just caused Yukhei’s smile to grow. Jungwoo was suddenly filled with worry when he realized that this wasn’t a normal smile; it was the smile that meant he was up to something. He instinctively backed away, but with Yukhei still gripping his hand, he came with him.

 

“Xuxi,” Jungwoo warned, using the name which he always thought was cuter, since it sounded like “sushi”.

 

“Yes, darling?” Yukhei replied in English with a sickly sweet tone.

 

Jungwoo parted his lips to say something but before he could, Yukhei dashed to swoop him up, causing his breath to hitch in his chest. Yukhei curled his arms around Jungwoo’s legs and back, holding him bridal style. Jungwoo’s arms flew around Yukhei’s neck for stabilization and out of fear.

 

“Yukhei, I know what you’re thinking and please-“ Jungwoo wasn’t even able to finish his sentence as Yukhei had already proceeded to toss his boyfriend right into an upcoming wave.

 

The freezing water swallowed Jungwoo and stung his skin. His eyes were squeezed shut as the wave pushed his body around. He flailed underwater, unsure of which way was up. Once he managed to push himself above water, he took a breath.

All his clothes were soaked and sticking to his body, his hair was dripping with water, and drops curled down Jungwoo’s cheeks. He wiped away the water from his eyes before cautiously opening them. Through cloudy vision, he saw Yukhei a few feet away from him, dying of laughter. The breeze combined with the wet clothes made Jungwoo even colder.

 

“Wong Yukhei!” Jungwoo screamed, a slight chuckle coming through.

 

He trudged through the water towards Yukhei, making heavy splashes, as his boyfriend backed away from him.

 

“Huang Xuxi, get your ass over here so I can scold you about why you don’t throw your loving boyfriend into the freezing water.”

 

Yukhei giggled like a child but gave in and walked towards Jungwoo. He extended his arms and placed his hands on Jungwoo’s wet shoulders to keep some cautious distance.

 

“Baby, I know you’re not happy at this moment,” Yukhei started, tucking strands of wet hair behind Jungwoo’s ear gently. His warm, dry hands were a pleasant break from Jungwoo’s cold, wet skin. “But-“

 

Now, it was Jungwoo’s turn to not let him finish. He placed a foot behind Yukhei’s feet and pushed his chest, leading him to collapse into the water. He was giggling when Yukhei arose, dripping wet. His bangs stuck to his forehead and drops of water fell from his strawberry-colored lips.

 

“That,” Yukhei started, pausing to wipe his eyes and open them. “That was expected.”

 

He chuckled and reached forward to grab Jungwoo’s wrist. He pulled the equally-as-wet boy closer until he finally wrapped his strong arms around his torso. Jungwoo let Yukhei hold him to his wet chest as he closed his eyes and breathed the heavy scent of salt water.

They stood there for a while. The waves brushed against their knees and the breeze grazed their cheeks. Their last remaining body heat helped to warm them up a bit. The moonlight was reflected in their shiny skin.

Yukhei sighed as he hooked two fingers under Jungwoo’s chin and lifted his face to meet their eyes. Jungwoo pulled his body away to leave some small distance and stared into Yukhei’s soft eyes.

His eyes were dark in color and glimmered in the light of the moon. Jungwoo memorized the gentle curves of his eyelids and the sharp definition of the corners. Water drops collected in his fluttering eyelashes. It was almost impossible to tell, due to his dark irises and the dark night, but Yukhei’s pupils were dilated and though it could be caused by the lack of light, Jungwoo liked to think it was because of him.

 

“Jungwoo?” Yukhei spoke in the softest voice. “You’re absolutely beautiful tonight and I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

Jungwoo could feel his cheeks being flooded with a rose color. He was so easily affected by the honey-laced words that Yukhei uttered to him.

 

“Please kiss me, Yukhei,” Jungwoo breathed out, licking his lips.

 

Yukhei took the invitation gladly, cupped Jungwoo’s beautiful face, and leaned in close to connect their lips. The kiss was so gentle that Jungwoo’s heart ached. Their cold lips pressed against each other and ignited feelings of pure love that flowed through their bodies. It was such a simple act, yet the emotions that came out were anything but that.

They both tasted the salty water that entered the small cracks of their top and bottom lips. Jungwoo was the first to part his lips slowly and Yukhei followed. Yukhei’s heated tongue slipped into Jungwoo’s mouth and traced the ridges of his teeth.

Jungwoo let out quiet, unintentional whines and moans because he felt so _content._ He felt like nothing was missing now that Yukhei was here with him and showing his love through the most breathtaking kiss in his life. Jungwoo felt as if the whole universe was created just for this very moment.

Yukhei was the one to pull away ever so slightly, leaving their lips parted and brushing against each other.

 

“I love you so much. More than I ever thought was possible, Woo,” he said, his hot breath entering Jungwoo’s mouth.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Jungwoo’s hand found its way to the wet skin of Yukhei’s neck. He pulled farther away to avoid to urge to press their lips together again and just looked into his lover’s eyes.

The sound of waves crashing and cars driving by in the distance seemed muffled now. The only thing Jungwoo could process was Yukhei’s growing smile and the uncontrollable one appearing on his own face. It was truly the best way to spend this night.

**Author's Note:**

> my heart hurt while writing this ugh. i desperately need a boyfriend.


End file.
